Miscalculated
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [TaitoLui] mereka lebih suka berpura-pura/ (sogokan) untuk SarahAmalia!
**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, etc**
 **Story : panda dayo**  
 **Sumur inspirasi : Rain stops goodbye (Wotamin Ver)**

* * *

"Lui, buatkan kopi lagi."

"Baik, Shion-sama."

Dua entitas hetero, ―serupa ungu dan kilauan senja― ada di dalam ruang pribadi milik sang tuan muda. Sedangkan pelayannya, membereskan cangkir yang isinya surut tanpa sisa. Dirinya membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah keluar untuk menjalankan titah.

Si ungu, Shion Taito adalah majikan si oranye saat ini; Hibiki Lui. Taito dengan segala kemampuannya mampu menapaki jalur bisnis pembangunan di usia 28. Dari lahir saja ia sudah bergelimang harta, tak perlu bersusah mencari lembar pemabuk fana. Berterimakasihlah pada ayahnya yang telah begitu keras mendidiknya.

Lui si pelayan, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan rekannya saat di sekolah menengah dahulu.

Lui sendiri yang datang kepadanya enam bulan lalu, mengatakan butuh uang untuk operasi ibunya. Katanya tak ada lagi yang bisa ia minta tolong karena semua teman-temannya―kecuali Taito― sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

Awalnya Taito berniat memberi uangnya cuma-cuma karena jumlahnya tidak seberapa untuknya, tapi Lui enggan menerima kebaikan Taito begitu saja seolah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia akan menjadi pelayan di kediaman Taito sejumlah pinjaman disandingkan gaji bekerja ―entah kapan usainya. Taito pun sebenarnya tidak enak mempekerjakan teman sendiri, tapi Lui begitu keras kepala. Taito akhirnya mengiyakan dengan syarat Lui tinggal di rumahnya selama masa pembayaran. Taito juga mengizinkan Lui untuk mengajak ibunya kemari setelah operasi.

―karena Taito tahu, Lui sekarang tak punya tempat kembali.

Rumahnya disita rentenir karena hutangnya. Taito tak sengaja melihatnya ketika tengah melintas di daerah kawannya itu.

Lui berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih hingga ingin bersimpuh di kaki sang emperor ―tapi Taito menahannya, mengatakan bahwa inilah gunanya teman.

.

.

.

"Shion-sama, permisi."

Kenop diputar dan menampilkan sesosok oranye dengan setelan _buttler_ nya. Taito melirik, cepat juga Lui.

Lui meletakkan sebuah cangkir beralas kayu di depan Taito, lalu menuangkan beberapa sendok kopi kemudian diseduh oleh air panas dari teko. Lui menuangnya hati-hati, Taito mengamati.

"Ini gulanya, Shion-sama."

Sungguh aneh Lui memanggilnya dengan suffix '-sama' selama ini.

Operasinya berhasil, namun ibu Lui harus dirawat hingga entah kapan karena mengalami koma. Taito menanggung semua biaya pengobatan, membuat Lui jadi semakin tidak enak hati.

"Terima kasih, Lui."

Lui hanya membungkuk, lalu mengambil distan beberapa langkah, tidak terlalu dekat atau terlalu jauh. Ia hanya berdiri melihat aktivitas tuannya hingga kopinya habis. Saat itulah tugasnya membereskan, mungkin membuat kopi lagi jika Taito mau.

Lui sendiri heran, mengapa Taito mempekerjakannya sebagai pembuat dan pengantar kopi―penunggu Taito jika boleh ditambahkan―, tapi Lui tak bertanya. Ia tahu bahwa, Taito tidak suka ditanya, apalagi hal yang tak penting. Setidaknya, Lui telah melakukan sesuatu untuk temannya dan tidak hanya duduk manis menerima kebaikan pemuda scarlet itu.

"Apa kau lelah, Lui?"

Kursi dimundurkan, spasi terjadi hingga mata kaki, Taito memutar tumpuan hingga menatap kawan lamanya.

"Ah, tentu tidak, Shion-sa―"

"Aku lelah―"

Pupil mengecil.

Apa maksudnya, Taito lelah mempekerjakannya? Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Lui pasti akan terus menyesal karena tak bisa membalas kebaikan Taito.

"T-Ta―"

"―dengan permainan Tuan dan Pelayan ini."

Asumsinya menjadi kenyataan. Lui bahkan tak sempat berpikir harus berkata apa menanggapi pernyataan Taito barusan.

"Ini baru dua bulan, Shion-sa―"

"Tapi aku lelah, Lui."

Oh. Baiklah. Taito sedang mengusirnya saat ini, bukan? Perkataannya memang klandestin menyiksa. Lui merapal kedua tangannya erat.

Mungkin Taito tidak suka cara kerjanya. Mungkin Taito tidak suka kopi buatannya.

Atau mungkin, Taito membencinya.

"Aku mengerti."

Lui langsung balik kanan, hendak melangkah pergi. Namun, sebuah gapaian pada pergelangan tangan, membuatnya terhenti.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?"

Lui tak menjawab. Ia hanya menoleh pada tuannya dengan wajah datarnya. Pandangan mereka bersirobok, seolah mengungkapkan sirat melalui netra.

"Tunggu di sini hingga aku selesai, Lui."

Ya, perintah Lui sebanyak mungkin. Biarkan ia membalas budi semampu yang ia bisa ―batasannya. Lui tak akan mengeluh sedikitpun. Lui lalu berjalan kembali pada tempat berdiri semulanya, di sisi Shion Taito.

"Shion-sama, maaf, tangan anda.." Lui mengingatkan bahwa mantan rekan di sekolah menengah atasnya belum melepas genggamannya. Taito hanya terkekeh pelan.

Horror jika kalian bertanya pendapat Lui.

"Tidak apa, kan? Bukannya kau akan menuruti semua inginku?"

Lui mengangguk, karena itu yang ia katakan dulu. Bersedia melakukan apapun demi balas hutang budi pada tuan muda Shion.

Taito menarik Lui agar semakin dekat ;mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Lui hanya diam dan menuruti kemauan sang dominan, setidaknya sebelum Taito membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Lui mendadak pucat.

* * *

 **―tamat dengan kampretnya―**

* * *

a/n : special buat SarahAmalia! Kuharap kau suka hadiah dariku~~~upupupuppupuuu~~~ (baca : sogokan ) kalau mau bikinin uhukyuuyanhedong wkwwkwkkwkw

thanks for read!

Siluman panda


End file.
